<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little touch of heaven by pendragonpants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727557">a little touch of heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants'>pendragonpants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Eames comes home to find Robert misbehaving. Looks like he's in for a little punishment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eames/Robert Fischer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little touch of heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/gifts">100dabbo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first pwp and i reallyyy hope you guys enjoy it! i thought this pairing would be a good way to start my downward spiral into smut and pwp so here we go! it's not very long but i still hope you readers enjoy it.</p><p>for the lovely irie, whose fics have convinced me and caused me to believe that robert has a daddy kink. ily!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eames came home late at night, dragging his exhausted body into the apartment. It had been a long day for him and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. However, his suspicions arose when he noticed the apartment was unusually quiet.</p><p>Robert was normally bumbling around in the kitchen or working on his laptop at the dining table but tonight, the lights were dim and his laptop was still in his briefcase, which had been discarded by the side of the door.</p><p>There was a flicker of light coming from beneath their bedroom door so Eames quietly walked towards it, cautiously treading so his footsteps would not make any sounds against the marble floor and he leaned against the door, straining his ears to hear what was going on.</p><p>He was not surprised to hear soft moans coming from inside. A smirk crossed his face, sounds like Robert is misbehaving again and that gave him an excuse to punish him.</p><p>He opened the door suddenly and Robert jumped, clearly startled. He was stark naked on the bed, anal plug tucked snugly in his hole. He was rock hard and dripping with pre-come.</p><p>“Hello, darling. What have we got here?”</p><p>He eyed Robert up and down and the man blushed crimson, embarrassed that he had gotten caught in the act. </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d be back so early.” He casually replied. </p><p>He made a move to put on his trousers but Eames stretched out his arm, blocking him and tutting.</p><p>Eames chuckled, a low rumble that reverberated through the air. He walked up towards Robert and placed his hands on his hips, looking him dead in the eye.</p><p>“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you darling? I think it’s time for a little punishment.”</p><p>Robert perked up, plump lips spreading into a smile.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>Robert bit his lip cheekily, rubbing himself against the other man and Eames traced a finger along Robert’s jawline.</p><p>“Let’s do something about that plug, shall we?”</p><p>Robert pouted and took it out for Eames who rummaged through their bedroom drawer for a vibrator. It was a good thing that they had just gone out to order some new ones and there was a wide variety to choose from. He was pleased to find a relatively expensive one, that they hadn’t used before. Perhaps tonight would be the night they would use it.</p><p>“Bend over for me, will you?”</p><p>Robert complied, hole twitching in anticipation as Eames slicked his opening and the vibrator with lube. The sugary sweet scent of strawberry filled the room and a soft little gasp escaped Robert’s lips when Eames pushed it in.</p><p>It was on a low setting, high enough to be felt but low enough to be annoying since he was unable to get any friction out of it.</p><p>“Did you really have to set it so low?” He whined.</p><p>Eames clucked his tongue, tossing Robert’s black boxers at him. He pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips, nipping at his lower lip until it was swollen and pinker than usual.</p><p>“Wear your boxers, love. Let’s watch a movie together.”</p><p>Eames knew that it was going to be torture for Robert, seeing that he was already rigid and about to come. He’d let him do so later but it was going to be rather amusing watching him squirm.</p><p>“Come now, love. Sit with me.”</p><p>He patted the sofa and Robert joined him, grumbling under his breath. Eames switched the television on and skimmed through some movies. He wasn’t particularly in the mood to watch one but he knew it was a good excuse to keep his lover seated.</p><p>He chose a long movie, about two hours long and spoke to Robert in a husky voice. “Don’t come until the movie’s over, okay darling? Do it for Daddy?”</p><p>Robert groaned but nodded, curling up to Eames and replying, “Yes Daddy.”</p><p>They were barely five minutes into the film before Robert began moving his hips and grinding down onto the vibrator. Barely audible moans escaped his lips and he was sweaty and trembling.</p><p>Eames wrapped his arm around him, pecking his forehead and running his hand through the man’s silky hair, whispering encouragement to him.</p><p>“You can do it, darling.”</p><p>Robert huffed at him and groaned. “You’re horrible.” He was cut short by a breathy moan and he shifted, trying to get some friction from the vibrator. Judging by the increased amount of pre-come seeping through his boxers, the way he clenched his fists and held onto Eames’ shirt with a crushing grip, he probably was on the verge of coming.</p><p>Eames slipped his hand down Robert’s back, feeling how his arse clenched and unclenched around the vibrator and he cried out, small beads of clear salty sweat dripping onto his pale naked shoulders.</p><p>He rutted his hips even more vigorously, teeth bared and eyes shut, his rosy nipples pert and swollen. Eames rubbed one of the achingly sensitive nubs and Robert leaned forward into his arms, clutching it and holding it with such a force that Eames winced.</p><p>“Please, let me come!”</p><p>“How do you ask me?”</p><p>“Please Daddy,” Robert whimpered.</p><p>“One more time, say it louder.”</p><p>“Please! Please, Daddy!” He wailed and Eames relented.</p><p>The moment the word ‘yes’ left his lips, Robert was already coming, his body tensing up and stiffening as he finally released.</p><p>“Goddamn you were desperate, weren't you?” Eames said as he laughed at Robert’s displeased expression.</p><p>“It’s your turn to do the washing this week.” He pointedly replied, crossing his arms and standing up. His boxers were wet and a dark stain covered the front part of it and Robert slipped his hand into his pants to remove the vibrator.  </p><p>Eames scoffed, he had forgotten about the dumb chore chart Robert had made. “Helps you learn some responsibility,” He had said. Responsibility, his arse. Robert just wanted to get back at him for all the times he made him come in places that weren't the bedroom.</p><p>Eames turned the television off and wrapped his arms around Robert, lifting him up and carrying him to the bedroom despite his initial shrieks and protests.</p><p>He knew Robert’s sensitive spots and the places that he found ticklish and it was always amusing to see how he would react when touched there.</p><p>“You’ve been good, are you in the mood for sex?”</p><p>Robert rolled his big blue eyes, smacking Eames playfully. </p><p>“Of course. You're such a tease.”</p><p>Eames stripped and stifled his laughter as Robert discarded his stained boxers into the corner of the room. </p><p>He stroked his hard member, the sight of Robert squirming had aroused him and he rubbed lube up and down his length. </p><p>He pressed the end of his cock at the tip of his hole, leaning forward but pulling away at the last minute. He repeated this multiple times just to annoy Robert and he certainly achieved that.</p><p>“Fuck me already Eames! Oh!”</p><p>Eames pushed in while he was speaking, creating the sense of surprise and Robert did his best to smack him while on his stomach.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I’m sorry Robbie.” </p><p>He slowly thrust his hips, snapping them back and forth and rocking the two of them. </p><p>Robert was moaning with no restraint, loud and guttural breathy sounds escaping his mouth as he clawed at the sheets, looking for support but receiving none. </p><p>He felt his climax build up and spilt into Robert, the tight dawn-tinted hole squeezing around his cock and Robert keened in pleasure.</p><p>He ran his hands up and down Robert’s back, feeling the smooth, moisturised skin that smelt of peppermint, green tea, sweat and sex. He placed his chapped lips onto his skin, peppering it with kisses up and down his spine, causing him to shiver and whine every so often.</p><p>Well-placed sucks and bites were always something Robert enjoyed and he arched his back every time Eames’ teeth pinched and rubbed his flesh. He could feel the slight imprint of it and when the larger man moved up to his neck, Robert practically melted.</p><p>Hot breath on his neck and the feel of someone’s warm embrace clouded his thoughts and he mumbled incoherent words, jumping from words of praise to calling out Eames’ name.</p><p>His skin was now littered with red and purple marks, scattered from his neck to his lower back and Eames smiled smugly as he thought of Robert going to the office with large hickeys colouring his neck. His shirt collars certainly weren’t high enough to hide them.</p><p>He stroked his lover’s back gently, turning him onto his back and laying next to him, hands supporting his head as he stared into those cobalt crystalline blue eyes. His long lashes fluttered gently, eyes half-lidded.</p><p>“You alright, love?”</p><p>“Uhuh.” was all that he was able to say. </p><p>Eames pulled him up to his chest, holding him close and whispering soft affirmations to him as he caressed his cheek. He eventually fell asleep, still tangled in Eames’ arms. Eames was certainly fortunate to have a man like him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>